Memories of Black Snow
by Naenia99
Summary: "Grudges are for those who insist that they are owed something; forgiveness, however, is for those who are substantial enough to move on...and I'm a lazy person to move on...". "Why?" Kuroko asked impassively."...because I'm not nice enough to forgive him that easily...". "Not even once?" he said. "I will forgive him..." I take a step closer to him,"...If you kill me first.."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to everyone and first, I wanted to say thank you very much for reading my story, it's my first story, not first but can be considered as my first new story for the year 2014 and it felt great to write this story although I can predict at some time I will have some problem with it, but I will try my best though..and sorry for lack of correct grammar, I will try to find a beta.(i hope)**

**Read and review, it will help me!**

**Kuroko no Basuke really is not mine...or is really mine...not…**

;;;;;;;;;;;

_"We should forgive our enemies, but not before they are hanged"_

_-Heinrich Hiene_

_"When you began a journey of revenge, start by digging two grave:one for your enemy and one for yourself"_

_-Jodi Picoult, Nineteen Minute._

…

Laughter, laughter and laughter...The only thing I heard around me.

There, and there was I, practically sitting on the cold floor with my head down and I can only see their sport shoes.

Again, those laughter continuously ringing around my ears. I mean,seriously, I'm not making a joke here or I thought I did, which was not…

'hmmm' I sighed. Let me tell you what had happen…

...

It all began after those surprising and most epic confession to the one and only Aomine Daiki and the only reply I got was a stab to my heart.

"What a joke here fatty"

_stab_

"Have you watch yourself in the mirror? Or is it you can't see yourself because it doesn't fit"

_Ouch..stab_

Someone pushed me forward and I stumbled down in an ungraceful way. People are circling around me, snickering, laughing and throwing all kind of insults towards me. They despised me,hate me and seeing me as a dirty thing.

"That fat girl confess to Aomine-sama, tch, ugly"

"Haha, her?! Dude you should look at her face that time... like a stuffed pig, ahaha!"

"Pig? Hah, more like wild boar, even uglier!"

"That girl doesn't even see herself through the mirror...because it doesn't fit!WHAHAHAH!"

My heart breaks slowly because of their insult, little cracks threatens to split my heart into two.

'It hurt and hurts a lot'

...

...and so, there was I, sitting on this cold floor and getting those coarse, sandpaper comment. So crude, so rude and so brute their insults are and enough to make my heart crushed under their heavy insults.

I moved my head down and my dark bangs covering my eyes completely. My eyes started to sting as tears formed and threatens to falls down. I shut my eyes closed as I removed the newly formed tears and gritted my teeth in frustration.

'hold up tear, don't come yet!' I said silently.

"Awww, someone is going to cry, huhu..." A voice clearly mocking me and I recognize that voice, his voice.

A warm hand suddenly landed on my shoulder and arm, effectively calmed my unstable emotions. I turned my head to my right and noticed a teal blue haired person. He helped me getting up and whispering encouraging words to me. I smiled sadly and wiped my wet cheek with the back of my hand.

'Kuroko' I said silently and my eyes glued to his impassive face. I get up slowly and making sure he doesn't pull all my weight up. I can still feel his hand on my shoulder and noticed he narrowed his cold, light blue eyes towards my crush, who already crushed my heart.

"_Aomine_" a soft, yet stern and venomous voice spilled out from his lips. Both of them looking towards each other, without moving an inch. No one moved and everything seems frozen...

.

.

.

.

"...", well I can described this situation as a war without physical contact. Both of them are staring intently and quietly. I tried to open my mouth to say something but not until a voice beat me to it.

"What's going on here?!" and there was it, that voice. That one particular voice that almost everyone recognize immediately. Standing proudly at the entrance, a red-haired person with his arms crossed and his eyes looking directly towards us.

"Akashi-san" Kuroko called out and everyone started to scrambled around and going back to their respective place. 'Akashi',-san the captain of the basketball team, popular among the students and teachers around, not to mention his status. A really influential person.

His mismatched eyes held mystery, power and control over people around him. As if, it was the gift for him to rule, to become a leader, a king…

… an Emperor…

...meh, I'm such a dramatic girl..

"Aomine.." I heard him spoke directly. His voice clearly scream out authority and leadership although he only called his name. I can see him flinched a little.

"triple…" Akashi says.

"but!" he retaliate back.

"quadruple", last and final command that made him groaned and jogged out from the gym.

'score!' I cheered out silently, although I still feel terribly sad and humiliated.

"Kuroko", and this time I flinched, feeling my heart froze for a second. His gaze looks directly towards both of us.

"...go on with other's" he commanded and I noticed Kuroko's face scrunched up.

"Now" he stated abruptly and with that Kuroko immediately letting his hand away, sighing, before giving me a smallest smile(he rarely smile though). I smiled back before turning my back slowly and face him.

_'gulp_...I'm soo dead!'

* * *

tbc...review anyone?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello to all my readers out there, thank you for reading my story and I wanted to say a lot of love and a lot of thanks to all who favourit-ed and followed my story. thank youoooo!**

**oh yeah, I forgot to mention this takes place during junior high school, tehehehe, I forgot to mention that..**

**Anyway, enjoy and try to review if you want to give any ideas or opinion on anything you want...**

**sorry for the lack of grammar, still trying to learn here..**

**enjoy...KnB is not mine..**

* * *

Tissues, tissues everywhere as my nose started to run down like a river, almost, and my eyes just wet, flooded with tears. Nothing can compared to my feeling right now, feeling dejected, heartbroken and so miserable now. Oh god…

"Why..Why..This is just awful..._sob sob_..WHY!" ,my hand right hand clenches my tab tightly as I watched the drama using my tab, "Why did you have to die, Dammit!Hero shouldn't die early, huhu…" I wailed quietly, fearing that people might hear me since I'm `hanging out' by myself at the rooftop. Blowing my nose several times to get rid of this overflowing, sticky mucus and my salty, wet, much for my comfort…

I can hear clearly the dying main actor whispering something to his lover with a frail and almost dying face. But in the midst of that, his face shone peace and happiness as he murmured his last word to her. His eyes moved slowly towards her face as he take a last look before he closed his eyes with a small smile and a single tear streak down to his face.

"..._No..no_.." the heroine shakes her head several times with her arms still cradling his lover protectively. Her eyes widen and tears falling endlessly, dropping down to her lover face."..**_NO_**!" a high-pitched and almost a forceful scream boomed out from her throat. A heart-broken melody as she wailed her heart out, screaming his name, hoping that he could came back to her.

My tears started to roll down again as I heard her heart-wrenching crying. I closed my eyes as I replayed back the scene that had happen earlier.

...…

"What a joke here fatty"

**_stab_**

"Have you watch yourself in the mirror? Or is it you can't see yourself because it doesn't fit"

**_stab_**

…

I wiped my tears roughly and raised my head up,looking at the blue sky with a sad expression. I moved my head down as I noticed my legs. Chubby legs as I called it,like a stump tree and bulging everywhere.

"...Am I that fat.."

`Bump`

I startled from my thought, feeling something cold being pressed to my cheek.

"Don't think too much Mi-chan, it makes you look old", an impassive and monotone voice suddenly shakes up my blurred mind as he rudely interrupt my self-pitying. I glared slightly before taking hold of the cold can that pressed against my cheek.

"I can think whatever I want Kuroko, it's my mind not yours"

"..But if it's already disturbing you mentally, I should interfere, should I not?" He retaliate back with his monotone voice that irritated me so many time, because...He always right..

" Yeah, yeah whatever…" I moved my gaze back to my tab and noticing the drama already ended. I sighed and wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand, feeling the dryness of my skin after so much crying.

"You didn't looked bothered by him...Are you really okay Mi-chan?" Kuroko asked, feeling his eyes on me. I turned my head and looked at his eyes directly, seeing his sky blue eyes. I blinked a few times and smiled sheepishly, rubbing my head with my hand.

"Eumm, not really...I have been worse than that though and trust me, I will not crying over some pitiful teasing from them...Such pitiful human may I add…" I told him and smirked lightly.

"Mi-chan.." Kuroko called suddenly.

"Yes…"

"You are human…"

"Yes I am…" I nodded my head.

"Why did you always call them like you aren't human yourself? And it does bother me for some times…" I looked at him with a blank face and turned my face to look at the black screen of my tab, seeing my reflection through it. Messy hair that stick up everywhere, round cheeks, my double chin and lastly my eyes. I can say, among those feature my eyes seemed to be the most normal, I mean, I got my mother eyes. Almond shaped eyes and reddish-brown iris in which looked more like red when there's no light present...Scary…

"...I dunno...Maybe...I'm not _human_...I guess…" I told him directly.

"Oh...Okay.." he replied. A few silent moment and both of us chuckled suddenly.

"Stupid Kuroko, of course I am human, shessh…" I looked at him and smiled.

I can see him snickering and chuckles lightly, "Yes, you are human Mi-chan..".

I inhaled deeply, feeling the slightly cold air around me since its almost winter, for me it's slightly cold since my body have a high tolerance to cold and so it doesn't bother me greatly.

"Ah, how is your meeting with Akashi-san? I assume he doesn't do something to hurt you…" Kuroko asked suddenly and I just raised both of my eyebrows and shrugged my shoulder.

"Well… You are right, he did not do anything to me, surprisingly…"

…..

_"...go on with other's" he commanded and I noticed Kuroko's face scrunched up._

_"Now" he stated abruptly and with that Kuroko immediately letting his hand away, sighing, before giving me a smallest smile(he rarely smile though). I smiled back before turning my back slowly and face him._

_'gulp...I'm soo dead!'_

_I can almost feel his gaze on me and I brought my face up to see him. He looked at me with uninterested face and turned his head to another direction as he watches the practice match beside me._

_He walked passed me without sparing any_ _glance and my jaw just dropped as I gaped at him, feeling incredibly shock...Unbelieveable.._

_…_

...Yea..Something like that..

….

"O-okay...That is something..-"

"Something huh.." I cutted his speech suddenly and opens the can with a loud 'crack`.

As I brought the can near my mouth, I can feel something warm glued to my left arm and seeing Kuroko hugged it possessively. I sighed and placed the drink down to my side, carefully not to spilled it out.

"Kuroko, what are you doing?" I asked although I already knew the answer. He was holding my arm tightly and snuggled to it, pretending it to be his teddy bear of some sorts.

"Mi-chan is soo warm…" he rubbed his cheeks to my arms affectionately and holding it more tightly.

I petted his head a few times before pulling my arm roughly away from him.

"Don't do that Tetsu, I will smack you hard if you do that…" I warned him, feeling disturbed with his behavior, _disturbing behavior_ if I may add..

"Why?" he asked straightforwardly. I sighed and looked at him with a concerned face.

"I'm afraid Testu…" I can feel his eyes on me.

"Afraid of what?" he asked.

"I feel that...I'm a dirt...I'm not clean enough for a person like you.." I told him and lowered my gaze down.

He tilted his head and observed my face, scrutinized every detail of my face before he spoke with a more serious and demanding voice, "What kind of person I am, Mi-chan?"

'Oh no, not this again'

I rubbed my forehead and standing up abruptly, feeling a bit dizzy since I tried to hold my balance with my extra weight. I watched him raised himself up with his eyes still glued to my face.

"What am I Mi-chan?" he pressed the question back. I sighed and turn my head to observe the iron railing a few distance away from me and noticed a few birds perched on it, looking side to side with cautious.

"Sometimes, there are something that we don't want other people to know. Something are better left be unseen or being left unknown Tetsu. My world...I mean your world, for example, during your time when playing basketball is to be their shadow, lurking secretly in the dark to strike them down but when you are out from the game, you are just...You...For me, Tetsu, my world...Darkness...I'm not a shadow, I'm the darkness itself that makes the shadow Tetsu. I can't get out from it although I can, I born from it Tetsu…" I told him directly feeling something stirred inside my chest. I have never told him this before but suddenly today, I just wanted to blurt a out everything that I have locked inside me...Not everything but partially.

"Is it about your family problem again Mi-chan? You can tell me if you want too, don't keep it to yourself" he commented and take a step closer to me slowly as If trying to calm me down.

Yes, I did tell him about my family. All of them, even the fact that I have a crush on Aomine, I tell him directly about it and he even convince me to try and confessed to him. In which I did and surprisingly his reaction was predictable though. But, there are something that I didn't tell him, my past and my present. I'm afraid that if I told him, he will shove me away and I don't want any of that to happen. And now, I'm in a such sticky situation.

"Yes, it is about my family Tetsu and much more..." I take a step back, nearing towards the exit.

"Mi-chan…" he pleaded and I turn my back quickly and running down the stairs as fast as I can.

...

As I run through the hallways I can feel so many eyes on me and some of them are snickering, giving comment about my `physical appearance' not that I mind about that in the first place.

My lungs started to constrict and my breath was getting heavier by the second. I must hide myself before he can find me and eventually persuade me relentlessly and it's not going to be good.

"_Huf..huf_..Dammit, me and my low stamina..._huf..huf_.." I breathed out violently, wheezing and inhaling as many air as I could. I quickly shoved the bathroom door and locked it quickly.

_Inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale.._

I dragged myself towards the mirror seeing my figure formed on the mirror. I can see myself with my uniform, my copper dark hair( messy), my round face( hideous), and my eyes which I think the most beautiful since it reminded me so much of my mother. I leaned closer towards the mirror and my breath fogged the mirror instantly. I wiped the surface of the mirror, seeing my face clearly showing uncertainty, sadness, confuse...and hurt.

"Mom...What should I do now…" I closed my eyes, trying get rid of my already formed tears. I slowly opened my eyes and I can see clearly...Red...My eyes glowing red for a second and it suddenly disappeared. My mouth opens slightly and my eyes widens

`N-..No..Not that again...'

My phone rings suddenly and I shoved my hand into my pocket, taking my phone out.

"He-..Hello…" I asked, my voice trembling slightly and my eyes still glues towards the mirror.

_"Misaki-sama, your mother is in a critical condition now, please come home right now…_"

My hand which I used to hold my phone trembled and my phone slipped out from my grasp and came crashing down to the floor.

`mother..'

* * *

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**Wohoo! At last, new chp ,fuh, I manage to write this although being a bit busy for the past a few week to prepare for my last training report, teheee, sorry about the delay but here you are a new chp for you guys!**

**A loooot of thanks and love to all my readers out there and especially to thecoldforest, THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW!-sobbing-Soo happy for your review!thanks!**

**enjoy and review guys!**

**KnB is not mine...**

* * *

"Why did you say that to her?!" Kuroko asked with a frown. A soft, monotone, yet you still hear the sternness and anger inside his voice. A shuffling noise and slam of a locker can be heard and the navy blue haired person turned his face and confront Kuroko with a lazy face.

"Her?What do you mean Tetsu?" he asked, pretending not knowing the real meaning of his question.

"Don't be a dumb person at this time Aomine.." he told him, "Insulting her in front of the whole people after she confessed to you...Are you satisfied with yourself after being such a shit!" his answer startled the whole group of people that present inside the changing room. His usual blank and impassive face being replace by an expressive frowns and visible lines on his forehead, while his eyes shows rage and sadness.

"Ano..Kurokocchi...Are you okay? Why are you so angry?" A blonde haired person suddenly rushed towards Kuroko with concern plastered to his face. "I am not Kise and ask this..._This_ good-for-nothing-person..." Kuroko turned his back abruptly and walked away without giving any second glance behind him.

"Tch…" Aomine raked his wet, navy blue hair with his fingers and sighed angrily,"Stupid…".

He leaned his back against his locker and looked down to his feet," I'm…", he gritted his teeth "Tch..stupid"

...

Misaaki POV..

My legs slowly enter the white, sterile room and my eyes immediately caught on a black coloured hair that contrasts greatly with the white bed sheet. I dragged my feet closer towards the bed and I brought my hands closer to hold her hand with my own.

_`The infected cells has spreads through her system and all those treatment will not give any effect towards the cancer cells' _

"Mom..." I whispered slowly as my throat felt dry and sore. I squeeze her hand firmly and gently without using too much strength.

_`She doesn't have a lot of time left' _

I brought my right hand towards my face, shielding my eyes as I felt my tears started to fall again.

_`...there's nothing we can do right now and it's the best if you could stay by her side for the last time' _

I remove my hand away from my face and notice her watching at me with a small smile. Her pale, white face like a porcelain doll, her black and straight hair and lastly her eyes, her garnet eyes that was once full with life, now looking dull and lost its light. "Mother..." I pulled her hand towards my face and held it closer to my cheek. My tears continuously rolled down to my cheeks and I feel her hand caress my face gently and wiped my tears with her palm.

_`..I'm sorry, Kuroyuki-sama but that's the only thing you can do right now'_. I gritted my teeth as I recall back the conversation I had with my mother's doctor.

"...-saki...Haa..Mi..-saki..." I can hear her breathing voice, calling my name. My glassy eyes widen and my lips open slightly as more tears falling down and slides down to my dry lips. "..How..." I said to myself feeling blank all of a sudden. She smile sadly and even though her eyes looked dull, I can still feel her sadness and gentleness showing through her eyes.

"..Misaki...My..._My daughter_..." she breath out slowly along with her words. I held her hand closer and my eyes still glued to her face with my mouth open slightly.

"Mom...Yo-..You can talk..." I said absent-mindedly. She just smiled and nodded her head slowly.

"It's because of her ability that rendered her to become mute and when those ability is gone, she is able to talk again, Kuroyuki Misaki-sama..." I turn my back and noticed a man, wearing a black suit and standing smugly with his hands shoved inside his pocket. "...Although, that will be her last words and the last time she talks to you..." he added.

"Rei-san..." my uncle or my mother's older brother. The same black hair, almost the same face except for his eyes which is black, dark black eyes that is filled with secret. I wiped my nose and face with the sleeve of my uniform and glanced lightly at him. "...I know that already..._Idiot_..." I whispered out the last word and turn my back at him.

"Can't you just get out of here, you are annoying..."

"Nope, not going out without that `thing', Mi-chan..." he replied and coming closer towards me.

_`Clack clack..._His steps halted suddenly and the temperature inside the room suddenly dropped down, sending chills to my bone." Mi-..chan...Ca-..can you just-"

"..nope.." I said quickly feeling satisfied with his trembling voice, pleading to me.

"Tch..." he slowly walked out and slammed the door loudly.

"...Your life is so complicated mother..." She smiled widely and rubbed my head slowly.

...

_`Smack smack' _

"OUCH!...THE HECK YOU DID THAT OLD HAG!"

_`PUNCH` _

"OUFF...it hurt, Stop it crazy woman...Ishhh" A tanned male rubbed his head and stomach slowly, feeling sore after being brutally hit by a pinked haired girl, standing beside him with her hands glued to her hips.

"Dai-chan you stupid, why did you say that to Mi-chan!?" she asked and crossed her arm at her chest. "Haa? Mi-chan?" he scratched his scalp, wondering who is `Mi-chan'.

_`Smack'_

"OUCH!It hurts woman!" he held his head with his hand, feeling his sore head throbbing painfully. "Take it like a man Dai-chan, after what have you done to her...You should be ashamed of yourself..." she nagged continuously feeling a bit annoyed. " I heard Tetsu voice inside the changing room, he's really angry with you and I can't blame him if he doesn't perform during the practice match..." she added.

"..."

"What now..." she asked, looking smug, "The great Aomine Daiki is speechless for the first time, heh.." she taunted him as she notice him looking down to his feet. A lot of emotion spreads through his face and he felt confuse for the first time. He lifted his face to see her face slowly and-

_`Ching ching'_

A sound of bells ringing inside his head for a second and his eyes widen slowly. "Did...Did you hear that?" he glance to his left and right trying to find that particular sound.

"Hear what?"

"A bell, a sound of bell..."

"You must be dreaming Dai-chan, there's no bell around here...Hmmm...There is an old saying that if you hear a bell sound it means there's a shinigami around you" she rubbed her chin, thinking deeply, "...or it means it's time for you to `go', or in other words die.." she glanced to him with a serious gaze. "Haa?" he tilted his head, his face looked like he's seeing something he never seen before.

"Haha, kidding, let's go Dai-chan, we need to find Tetsu and apologise to him", she pulled his hand and dragged him towards a crowd of people. They are currently walking in front of a hospital building and walking towards the park to meet all the members that are waiting for both of them to arrive, something about meeting and plan.

"Wha-...No no I don't wannaaaa" he whined and let himself being pulled by her.

...

Currently: Hospital(Misaki pov)

"Mom..."

"Yes...my dear..."she replied weakly. "You are going to be okay, alright, I will, I will ask for help and...And I will bring you to America, you will have a better treatment there and you will be okay and you will heal and-" I stopped suddenly, feeling her hand cupped my cheeks with a firm grip.

"My...dear.._haa_...I'm not going...*_cough_*...to last long...enough..." she breathes out suddenly. My eyes started to sting again and my tears started to accumulate at the corner of my eyes. " I want you-" she breathes in deeply,"...to live your life..._haa_...the way you wanted to live", she slides her hands down and I held her hand tightly towards my chest and brought my head down. My tears dropping down and splattered on the surface of the white tile floor.

_`Ching ching'_

My ears perked up and brought my head up, looking at my surrounding. I turn and look at my mother face, her lips curved into a smile and she's looking directly towards the window.

"I've always thought..."

"What is it?" I asked feeling curious.

"...Shinigami looked scary and evil looking creature..."she coughed and take in a few ragged breath, "Can you see it...*_cough_*...Such a beautiful girl with white hair..." I turn my head and glanced toward the window. I brought my head up and seeing a girl in white garment, floating with her black scythe.

**"Good evening, Kuroyuki Hime-san and Kuroyuki Misaki-san...**" the girl in white greeted me and my mother. The girl in white smiled gently and came down beside my mother bed.

**"It's time, Kuroyuki Hime-san...I've come to greet you..."**

.

.

...My tears started to fall again...

...

Midorima pov

It's all started with a book about death and life...And a strange question asked by Akashi himself...

"...Have you ever seen a Shinigami before, Shintaro..." more like a question but that's an order, what has gotten him lately...

"What are you suggesting, Akashi-"

"Will the Shinigami come if I try to stab you right now" he asked, cutting through my answer. I felt my soul shakes up a bit and my heart stopped beating for a second. I think I can see my life flashes through my eyes as I caught on the scissors he held with his hand.

".._.My lord._.." I whispered under my breath, for the first time I pray for my safety, as man propose, god dispose of...I hope it's not me...

* * *

tbc...review,please?


End file.
